


Hearts and Smiley Faces

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: alcohol tw for the first chapter and it might be mentioned in later chapters too but it isnt a lot, he made me want to write a soulmate au, this is a soulmate au, will i ever truly write something that isnt ralbert again? the world may never know, you can blame my friend sam for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Race and Albert met when they were three years old. When Race was taken from his mom when he was six to live with his aunt and older cousin, they lost contact. Oddly enough, Race never forgot about Albert. In the fourth grade Race learned about soulmates and anything written or drawn on him would show up on his soulmate and vice versa once you hit puberty. As luck would have it both Albert and Race end up going to the same high school. Sadly, they don't recognize each other.





	1. Race Sees a Cute Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case I'm gonna put an alcohol trigger warning here! Race's mom is talked about in this chapter towards the beginning and I just want to warn everyone that alcohol is mentioned and it might come up again in later chapters, thank you.

Antonio and Albert met at a daycare when they were three years old. They became best friends almost instantly, although it's easy to make friends when you're three. Both of their moms began planning play dates for them, and they stay friends all the way to kindergarten at age five, and they get into the same class. Tony’s mom started smoking and drinking when Tony hit kindergarten, though. Things went downhill from there. Tony was sometimes left home alone by himself at nights while his mom went out to drink. He had to find a way to eat something himself, at just five years old. When he was six, and he'd gone through half a year of first grade with Albert, his teacher got suspicious when he came to school in the same outfit for the third day in a row. She asked him about what was going on at home, and Tony told her that his mom wasn't home a lot so he was left alone to eat dinner and get ready for school and such. Tony couldn't really remember what happened, all he knew was sometime after that he was taken from his mom and went to live with his aunt in her apartment with his older cousin, Melody. He had gone to school one last time to get his things and he told Albert goodbye and that he wouldn't be coming back, then they lost contact.

Tony met a boy named Eliasz when he moved to his new school, and they became friends pretty quickly. Eliasz called Tony, Racer after they met when he ran into him running around on the playground. Racer, or Race, sometimes even Racetrack wanted to come up with a good nickname for Eliasz but couldn't for the longest time. One day, though, Eliasz spilled glue _everywhere._ It was all over his desk and it got stuck to his arms. Race started calling him Elmer after that, like Elmer’s Glue. Elmer hated the nickname for a while, but learned to be okay with it. From then on, Race introduced himself to new people as Race, and Eliasz as Elmer. Race was still called Tony at home, Antonio when he was in trouble, but he Race to all of his friends. 

Funny thing about Race, he didn't remember a lot from the time he was taken from his mom and moved in with his aunt. He did, however, remember Albert. He never really forgot him. He had hope that they would meet again one day and reconnect. When Race learned about soulmates in the fourth grade, he first thought about Albert. He shook that thought from his head though. That was stupid. When Race hit seventh grade and he was sure he would have forgotten Albert's face if he didn't have the photo from the first day of kindergarten hung up on his wall, he stopped having hope. He felt it was stupid to think his friend from when he was five would ever come up again. He probably didn't even remember Race. Rave wasn't even sure why he remembered Albert in the first place. Probably something about him being one good thing while his mom went bad and things got harder at home.

Eighth grade, Race hit puberty and he started seeing things pop up on his arms from his soulmate. Just little doodles like smiley faces and hearts. One day, Race drew a small heart on his hand in response, and his soulmate responded back with a big, open-mouth smiley face. Race decided from that point on that whoever his soulmate was, they were pretty dang adorable. They never said anything to each other, like a lot of Race’s friends had done, they just drew hearts and smiley faces back and forth to each other. Race’s friends Jack and Crutchie found out quickly that they were soulmates, but a few months later, more writing showed up on the both of them that was not from either of them. They realized they had another soulmate, which was confusing to them but they figured things out in the end. Katherine, another friend of Race’s, just passed sweet things back and forth with her soulmate, and also found out that her soulmate was a girl. Mush didn't find much out about his soulmate, but they came to the conclusion Race had about his, Mush’s soulmate was pretty dang cute.

When Race got into high school, he was a little nervous. Rightfully so, as he found out at orientation that he didn't have any friends in his first two classes. Thankfully he had Jack in his third, but he had nobody for the first two hours of the day. Going into a completely new territory with nobody familiar was a little scary. He didn't even have any classes with Elmer until after lunch, which he was very upset about. Somehow, though, him and all of his friends had the same lunch period. That was good at least. His first class was math, though, so at least he'd be somewhere comfortable. He was actually supposed to be in a math class a few grades higher, but he found a way to keep him in his grade level for math. He didn't feel like being more alone and being in a math class with a bunch of juniors.

The first day of high school, Race was fidgety. He had a rubik’s cube in his backpack, but he didn't want to pull it out right away. He stuck to just bouncing his leg up and down on the bus ride there. After he got to the school though and met up with his friends in the cafeteria he pulled it out and started to work on solving it. When the bell rang to go to his first class, math, he kept it in his hand. He had to walk to his class alone, which was a little nerve-wracking, but he could handle it. He found it easily enough and stepped inside without being considered late, so that was a good start. When he walked in though, he froze. In the front row of seats, there was a boy with red hair. He was _very attractive_. Race felt like he knew him from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where. He realized he was staring and shook his head before finding a seat in the back. The cute boy seemed to be talking to someone he knew. A boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He quickly pulled out his phone to text Elmer.

**Racerrr:** elmer, dude, theres a cute boy in my math class and im dyin help

Race didn't realize that the bell went off and the teacher had walked inside. 

**TheGlue:** okay n ur texting me abt it because??

**Racerrr:** because!! hes cute n im dyin. also it feels like i kno him from somewhere? i cant place a finger on it tho

**TheGlue:** can u get a picture?

**Racerrr:** no itd only be the back of his head n im not that sneaky with my phone camera

Just then Race heard his name called. He looked up and realized he must have been missing attendance. He saw the cute boy looking around the room as well.

“Antonio Higgins!” The teacher called again. Race fumbled with his rubik's cube.

“Oh, sorry, sorry! Uh, here!” The cute snapped his head back around to look at Race. Race looked back at him in shock. The cute boy stared at him for a few seconds with an unreadable expression before turning his attention back to the teacher. Why was he staring at him? Had he done something wrong? Was the class instructed on what to say specifically when their name was called and Race had gotten it wrong? He didn't know. He realized by the end of attendance that the cute boy’s name must have been called before him because he listened to the rest of attendance and he didn't respond to any of the other names called. He'd have to find out his name another time. Race went back to work solving his rubik's cube. When he solved it, he mixed it up again and went back to work doing it again. First day of school in any class was always boring.

Race's second class was just as boring. He went from math to French. His older cousin, Melody, told him that he was stupid for taking French and that he should have taken one of the easier ones, like Spanish. Race didn't listen though and he already knew he was going to hate his French teacher. She talked very slow as if she were talking to a group of kindergarteners. She also was very strict. She made everyone in the class place their cellphones on the corners of their desks so that she knew they weren't using them in class. She wouldn't let Race have his rubik’s cube in his hands either. He was fidgety all period. When the bell rang for the next class Race practically bolted out of the room. He didn't want to be in there any longer than he needed to be, and he had Jack in his next period. When he got into the classroom, Jack was already there, so he sat down next to him and huffed.

“Rough day already?” Jack offered him a smile and he responded with a glare.

“First period was alright but second period made me want to die. The French teacher is _awful_ Jack. Just awful.” Race slumped on the table in front of the two of them. Jack laughed.

“You should have followed Mel’s advice and taken Spanish.”

“I know, you don't have to tell me. I'll get enough of that from Mel when I get home. The French teacher is actually the worst though. She wouldn't even let me hold my rubik’s cube!” Race continued to talk about his first two periods of the day with Jack and he told him about his. Once again, Race didn't realize when the teacher came in for attendance. He didn't realize until Jack nudged him after his name was called. He actually looked away from Jack for once and looked around the room. He saw the cute boy from his first period in the class, staring at him again. 

“Here!” Race called and cursed himself in his head. The cute boy was in this class too and he missed his name _again._

“Dude, what's wrong?” Race’s face must have shown that he was upset.

“The cute boy from my first period is in this class too and I missed his name during attendance again.” He grumbled. Jack just chuckled.

“Which one is he?”

“Redhead to the left.” Jack looked over and saw him. He was talking to another person he seemed to know, but it was a different person than the guy Race saw him talking with in his first period. This guy was wearing glasses and looked to be a little taller than the other guy he'd been talking to.

“Alright, he's kind of cute, I'll give you that.” Race looked at Jack incredulously.

“Kind of? Dude, look at him.” Jack chuckled again.

“I did. I don't find him that attractive, but if you do, go for it.” The incredulous look stayed on Race's face.

“Go for it?”

“Yeah, go for it. Talk to him. Ask him out. You know.”

“No, I can't do that!” That was the end of the discussion, because the art teacher clapped his hands and had everyone's attention brought to the front of the room. Art wasn't as boring as his first two classes. That could be because Jack was in the class with him or maybe just because the art teacher wasn't awful. Race wasn't sure. He was happy that it wasn't mind-numbingly boring, though.

After Race got through English and could finally go to lunch, he was pretty energized. He was happy he'd get to see all of his friends in one place. He also couldn't wait to tell Elmer more about the cute boy from his first and third periods. When he got to the cafeteria he quickly found the table his friends had migrated to and made his way over. He sits down next to Elmer and immediately Elmer starts talking. Elmer had had a crush on a boy that went by Spot Conlon since the seventh grade, and he apparently had a class with him. Spot also apparently sat next to Elmer in the class he had with him and he was freaking out internally. Spot normally hung out with his own group of friends, York, Red, Smalls, Myron, Bart, and some more that Race wasn't sure he knew the names of. He was friendly with some other people though, like Jack and Race. Not enough to really call him a friend, though. When Elmer was done talking about Spot, Race started talking about the cute boy.

“He's like, so cute Elmer. It's so weird because I feel like I know him from somewhere, and I think he remembers me too from wherever we once knew each other. When he heard my name in class during attendance and heard me respond to it, he stared at me. Then again, in third period, after my name was called for attendance. He stared at me. I don't know where I know him from though and it's upsetting me. I'm sure I would remember him if I knew him before. He's so cute, Elmer. I just-” Race stopped talking abruptly when he saw a smiley face pop up on his arm. He frowned.

“What's wrong?” Elmer looked concerned. Race shook his head dismissively.

“I shouldn't be talking about a boy I happened to find cute when I have an adorably sweet soulmate doodling smiley faces and hearts on my arms everyday.” Race normally would respond with another smiley face or a heart, but now he felt bad.

“Hey, you can still find some boys cute even if they aren't your soulmate. I mean, I have a crush on Spot but I doubt we’re soulmates. It's not like it's bad.” Race nodded, but he still had the frown on his face. He felt like he was betraying someone, even if he technically didn't know who that someone was. He took out a pen and responded with a smiley face of his own though. His soulmate responded back with an open-mouthed smiley face and then Race smiled. His soulmate, whoever they were, really was adorable. He didn't need some cute boy that was only in two of his classes, he had his soulmate with him all the time… kind of.


	2. Albert Hates His Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert has figured out that Race is his old friend Tony. His friends try to tell him to talk to him, but he's afraid to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter had Race's perspective, this one is from Albert's, I don't know if the chapters will continue going back and forth like this, but just know that there will be some chapters Race and some Albert.

Albert was in a bit of shock. Did the teacher just say what he thought he said? Antonio Higgins. It couldn't really be him, could it? His best friend until he was about six? Were their paths really crossing again? Albert looked around the room to see who would respond to the name. When he heard a voice from the back he whipped his head around so fast he probably came close to hurting his neck. He stared at the boy for a moment. Was that really Tony? The curly blonde hair, the bright blue eyes, the freckles, yeah that was him. He realized he could see him staring and he turned back around with a slight blush on his face. Davey, one of his good friends that he shared first period with, took a glance towards the boy in the back. Tony. Albert couldn't believe he was actually seeing him again. He'd never actually forgotten him, stupidly enough. He didn't know why, he was six when he left and Albert remembers almost nothing else from that early on in his life but Tony is still there.

“Who is that guy?” Davey moved his head slightly in the direction of Tony, so Albert knew who he was talking about.

“You remember how I told you I had a best friend from about age three to six and then he left but I still remember him really well for some reason? Well, that's him. That's Tony.” Davey’s eyes widened and he smiled.

“Albert, that's awesome! You should talk to him, catch up!” Albert vigorously shook his head no. Davey frowned.

“I can't do that. He probably doesn't remember me. He just gave me a confused look when I turned and looked at him. No sort of recognition on his face.” Davey gave an exasperated sigh.

“Albert, that's no reason to not talk to him. If he doesn't remember you, that's fine. You can still become friends again. There's gotta be something else stopping you.” Albert huffed.

“There isn’t, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Davey gave him a pointed look.

“Albert.” Albert groaned.

“Okay, fine. Just, I mean, ugh. Look at him! He got really cute and I'm really gay.”

“You're pan.”

“Your point?”

“Albert, he's just a guy, you can talk to him.” Albert glared at Davey.

“I cannot and I will not.” Davey groaned, but the teacher had finished attendance and called attention to the front of the room.

Albert considered himself lucky. He had his first three classes with friends. He had first period math with Davey, second period history with Blink, and third period art with Specs. The only reason they were taking art was because they needed to choose an elective and they decided to do art for the credit. He was glad he and Specs were in the same class though, it would've been hell if not. After he got out of his second period he said goodbye to Blink and headed to his art class. He spotted Specs when he walked in and went to go sit down with him. They talked a little about their previous classes, but when the teacher started calling attendance they stopped talking and paid attention. After his name was called Albert stopped really listening but when he heard that name called again he froze and began looking around the room. There he was, Tony, in another one of his classes. When the guy next to him nudged him, he looked up and saw Albert staring at him again, so he looked away quickly. He called out, and attendance continued.

“What was that about, man? Who is that?” Specs looked at him, concerned. Albert sighed.

“An old friend I had up until I was about six. He moved away to a different school and I never saw him again, until now. He was in my first period too.” His eyes widened in response.

“Dude! Have you talked to him yet?” Albert groaned and placed his head in his hands.

“No, I haven't.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don't even know if he remembers me! He doesn't seem to recognize me at all. Even if he did, who says he'd want to be my friend again?” Specs sighed at him. He looked up to look over at him. He was currently talking to the guy sitting next to him.

“You don't know if you don't try! Come on, talk to him.” Albert looked up and glared at him.

“No, I'm not doing it.” Specs wanted to argue with him more, saying he really should talk to him, but class had started.

When Albert was exiting the class to go to his next one, he ended up walking close to Tony and the guy he had been sitting next to. He heard the end of their conversation.

“Later, Race, see you at lunch?”

“Yeah! Later, man.” Then they walked in opposite directions. Race? Was that his nickname now? He wondered where he got it. It definitely sounded odd for a nickname, there had to be a story behind it. Albert shrugged it off and kept walking towards his fourth period, Spanish, which looked to be the same direction the guy Tony was talking to was walking. He wondered if he should try talking to him. He walked down a different hallway than where he was going before he got the chance. Damn.

When Albert left his fourth period class he was glad to get to lunch. All four of the guys in his friend group were at his lunch, and he was excited to sit with them before he had to deal with the rest of his day. He arrived at the cafeteria at the same time as Specs so they both went to find a table to sit at to wait for the others. They all came in one by one and found their way to the table. Albert had just been looking around the cafeteria when he saw Tony walking through the entrance, looking around. He had a small bit of hope that he'd see Albert at his table and walk over to sit with them, but he quickly located the table with his friends and made his way over. The boy he sat next to started talking to him animatedly about something. After a second he felt a nudge. It was from Blink.

“Who is that guy? You're staring at him pretty hard, your eyes are gonna burn holes in the back of his head.” Albert scoffed in response but turned away from Tony anyway.

“Isn't that the guy from our math class you said was cute?” Albert blushed and hid his face in his arms, which were lying in front of him on the table. Did Davey have to mention _that_ part?

“Who are we talking about? Who does Albert think is cute?” Romeo cut into the conversation, and Albert groaned.

“That blonde guy with the curly hair over there,” Specs motioned in his direction vaguely, “what was his name again?” Romeo stood to try and get a good look at him.

“Tony, though I think he goes by Race? I heard one of his friends call him that in the hallway, it's probably a nickname.” Blink gave him a weird look.

“Race? What kinda nickname is that?” Albert furrowed his eyebrows.

“Blink, we literally call you _Blink._ I don't think you have a right to say a nickname is weird.” He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it soon after.

“Okay, fair point. Anyways, what's got you all goo-goo eyes over this guy.” Albert glared at him.

“I'm not- I'm not all goo-goo eyes or whatever. He's a friend I had when I was younger. He was my best friend, actually. Moved away when I was six and I never saw him again. He may be cute, but that's beside the point.” Davey chuckled at him.

“Yeah, and I tried to tell him he should just _talk to him._ ” Albert let out an exasperated sigh.

“I told him the same thing.” Albert could feel Specs and Davey’s eyes on him.

“No, I'm not going to talk to him.” Davey groaned.

“Romeo, Blink, don't you think he should talk to him?” 

“Yeah, definitely.”

“I don't see why he shouldn't.” 

Albert ignored them and looked back over to Tony, he was now the one talking animatedly to the other boy. Albert took out a pen before drawing a small smiley face on his arm. He and his soulmate hadn't ever said words to the other, but they drew little smiley faces and hearts back and forth. It could always cheer him up if he was in a bad mood, or in his current predicament, annoyed with his friends. It took a second, but soon another smiley face accompanied the one he drew from his soulmate. In response he drew an open-mouthed smiley face. He smiled. He really couldn't wait to meet his soulmate, whoever they were. Albert tuned back into the conversation and heard Davey talking about a guy he met in his fourth period.

“His name's Jack and we got along pretty well. We both hate the teacher, and he kept whispering little things under his breath when the teacher said something stupid. It was hard not laughing the whole time. He seemed like a cool guy.” There was a light blush on his cheeks and Albert took the opportunity to retaliate.

“Oh, does Davey have a little crush on this _Jack?_ ” Davey blushed harder.

“What? No. I just met him, I don't have a crush. He is kind of cute though…” Albert chuckled at him, but didn't torment him further. Albert zoned out of the conversation again and drew a little heart on his arm. It was soon matched with another heart and he grinned. A part of him wanted to write something, say hey, anything. He thought the hearts and smiley faces were good for now though. It's what they did, and Albert didn't want to mess with that. Maybe another time. It wasn't long until lunch was over and he had to go to his fifth period. He had science. He was awful with science. It didn't help that none of his friends were in the class with him. He had to do it though. He was sad to see Tony and the boy he'd been talking to at lunch walking in the exact opposite direction to where he was going. He was hoping he had another class with him, but that was probably unlikely anyways.

When the day was over and Albert climbed back on his bus to go home, he felt sort of lousy. He regretted not talking to Tony. He had said he couldn't and he wasn't going to but he still regretted not doing it. He sort of wished Tony would have gone up to him instead but he didn't seem to recognize him. He probably forgot about Albert long ago, Albert was just being silly. Still, he had hoped for a long time that he'd see Tony again, and now he's going the same school and in two of his classes. He's just too nervous to speak up and talk to him. Albert's stops was one of the last, so he grabbed out his earbuds and started listening to music. When the bus got to his stop, he got off and walked the rest of the way to his apartment complex. When he got inside, he went to the dining table, where his mom was sitting. He dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped down in the chair and he huffed.

“Rough first day?” She gently shut her laptop to look at him. He shook his head no.

“Do you remember my best friend from when I was about three?” She thought for a moment.

“Oh! Antonio? The one that moved away when you were six? Yes, I remember. You still have the photo of the both of you starting the first grade together hung up on your wall. Any particular reason you brought him up?” Albert groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

“He goes to my high school now. I have two classes with him.” Albert’s mother’s face lit up.

“Albert, that's great! Did you talk to him?” He rested his cheek against the table.

“No. I wanted to, but I also was afraid to, and the nerves outweighed the want. He didn't look like he recognized me at all. I'm scared he doesn't remember me. It would be embarrassing.” Albert's mom sighed.

“If he does remember you though? There is a chance for that, honey. You should try it.” He sat up straight again and grabbed his backpack before standing up.

“I'll think about it. I'm heading to my room.”

“Okay, honey.” He walked to his room and dropped his bag onto his bed. He walked over to where he still had the photo of him and Tony stuck on the wall. He took it down and sat down in his chair to look at it. It had to be the same person. The blonde curly hair, the bright blue eyes, the freckles, they were all there. The freckles were a little lighter, he probably didn't spend all day playing in the sun anymore. He did look a lot different though, a whole eight years will do that to someone, but he could still tell it was the same boy. Albert remembered that Tony got the picture from their first day of kindergarten, while Albert got the first day of first grade. He wondered if he still had that picture and looked at it sometimes. It could have been lost in the move though, or he could have just thrown it out after a few years. Albert hoped he didn't, because he still had his. He stood up and put it back where it was on the wall and smiled. He told himself that he would try talking to him again, though he knew it was unlikely. He moved over to his bed and drew another smiley face on his arm, which soon was accompanied by another from his soulmate. He smiled. His soulmate always did manage to cheer him up.


	3. School is Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race is just complaining about school. That's just about it.
> 
> Oh also more stuff with Spelmer sort of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted the second chapter today but I just finished this chapter and it's shorter than normal and not that good so I decided to post it today too.

The first few weeks of school were rough. The schoolwork was fine, that wasn't the problem. The problem was the cute boy. Race had found out his name was Albert when he heard him talking to his friend in their first period class. When Race heard the name, he froze. Albert. That was the name of his best friend when he was younger. He brushed it off as coincidence though. There was no way it was _that_ Albert. The only similarity between the two was the red hair anyway, it would be wishful thinking to assume it was really him. The problem with him, though, was that Race saw him staring at him a lot. Every time he'd see him staring, he'd blush. It was a little distracting. Although he found himself staring at him on occasion and that made him blush too. Race blushed easily and he hated it. The cute boy, now known as Albert, wasn't the only interesting thing that had happened during the first few weeks, though. Race heard a lot from Elmer about Spot.

“We've started talking a lot more recently, it's great! He's actually really funny. Ugh, I'm in deep.” Race laughed at him, they were hanging out at Race’s apartment one weekend.

“Oh really?” Race liked hearing about Elmer’s crushes. Elmer was a firm believer in soulmates, and he said that whoever his soulmate was, he loves them. That doesn't stop him from getting crushes though. A lot of people don't meet their soulmate until way later in life anyway.

“Yeah! He's made me laugh so many times now. I think our teacher is thinking of moving us away from each other. I've gotten him to laugh a few times too! His laugh is so nice.” Race chuckled at him and shook his head.

“Wow, you really are in deep. Why don't you try asking him out?” Elmer looked at Race like he'd just grown a second head.

“No way! He wouldn't like me like that. Besides, we talked about soulmates before and he talked about how he doesn't get people who date before finding their soulmate.” Race frowned. Elmer seemed to really like Spot, it was upsetting that he wouldn't even have a chance.

“Have you maybe considered that you could be soulmates?” Elmer laughed.

“No, there's no way. That would be crazy. Thanks for trying, though.” Race frowned again, only this time over dramatically. Soon after that they went back to talking about other things. Race brought up Albert, though this time was the first time he'd said his name to Elmer.

“Wait, his name is Albert? Wasn't your old best friend when you were way younger’s name Albert?” Elmer looked intrigued now, he sat up straighter.

“Yeah, but it's just coincidence. There can be more than one Albert in the world.” Elmer gave him a look.

“Race, didn't you say you thought you knew him from somewhere, but you couldn't place it?” Race scoffed.

“Again, coincidence.” Elmer looked at him incredulously.

“Race I've seen the picture of you two, wasn't he also a redhead? His name is Albert, he has red hair, and he looks familiar to you. How can you think that's coincidence?” Race rolled his eyes.

“I gave up hoping I'd see him again a while ago, Elmer. Unless it's confirmed to me that it's him, I'm not going to hope that it really is him. He also doesn't look that similar to the picture.”

“That picture was taken nine years ago, there would be a difference in how he looks.” Race shrugged.

“Like I said, not gonna hope. It'll only let me down!” Race got up and head to the kitchen then, and the conversation dropped.

Race also heard about a guy Jack had met in his fourth period. He said his name was Davey. They already hung out a little outside of school. Crutchie was there as well, and he said he liked him too. Apparently he was pretty cute, according to the both of them. The other guys, and Katherine, told him to introduce them all. Jack said he didn't want everyone, especially Katherine, to scare him off. Katherine shoved him for that. Katherine had made progress with her soulmate though, she learned her name was Sarah. Most of what they wrote on their arms were just sweet things to each other, but they were also having conversations now. Race sort of wanted that with his soulmate. To talk to his soulmate rather than just share simple doodles. The doodles were cute though, and he really liked them. He was okay with them for now. Maybe later they'd start talking. For now, the doodles were enough.

Okay, schoolwork not being the problem was a lie. Specifically, Race was having difficulty in French. He was kicking himself for not taking Spanish like he knew he should have. The thing is, Race is very stubborn, and his older cousin had told him to take Spanish because it was easy. Race decided to take French instead because he didn't want to take the easy class and he was regretting it. Still, he was stubborn, and he didn't want to tell Melody that she was right. That would be admitting defeat, and Race was not one to do that. Especially not to Melody. He was having a lot of trouble with French though and he could honestly use some help. Melody had taken Spanish herself and he wasn't sure how she could help, but she was the only person to go to. Race wished one of his friends were taking French so he could get help from them but Jack was taking Spanish and Katherine was taking German. The other's weren't taking a foreign language class this year. Race decided it was time to face his defeat and tell Melody she was right. He walked over to her room, across the hall from his, and pushed the door open. Melody jumped at the sound but smiled when she saw Race.

“Hey dude, what's up?” Race fell face first onto her bed. Then he rolled over onto his back.

“You were right, I should have taken Spanish. French is hard and the teacher is horrible.” Melody laughed at him.

“When will you learn that it's a good idea to listen to me?” Race sat up and raised an eyebrow at her.

“You once told me to eat a whole orange in one go, without peeling it. I don't listen to you at all anymore.” Melody snorted, remembering the conversation. 

“Fair enough. Anyways, did you just come in here to tell me I'm right or do you need something? I love being right, but I don't know if I can help. I only took Spanish and have already forgotten all of it.” Race groaned.

“I guess I'm just in here to complain because you aren't helpful.” Melody gasped.

“I can be helpful! Just not with French. You're on your own there buddy.” Race pushed himself off of the bed.

“Ugh this solved nothing. I'm going back to my room.” Race walked out and back into his room. He heard Melody shout through the door.

“You could have at least shut my door!” Race laughed, though he stopped when he saw his textbook open on his bed still. He was in the middle of his French homework when he went to go talk to Melody. He got a packet from his teacher and he had to do three pages in it, all three had sentences in French that he needed to translate to English. He was having a tough time. Especially since his teacher wouldn't let him hold his rubik's cube in class, he had trouble focusing. He was getting increasingly frustrated the more trouble he had. He tried going back to it and getting more work done but he couldn't wrap his brain around it. He groaned and tossed his work to the floor. He brought his knees to his chest and glared at nothing in particular. Then something close to his bed caught his eye. The photo of him and Albert on the first day of kindergarten. He grabbed it and looked at it. He sighed. It would be great if the Albert at his high school was the same Albert, but Race didn't want to get his hopes up. He tossed it to his bedside table. 

He needed something to calm him down, cheer him up, something. He needed to get back to a level head to try and work on his homework. He thought about texting Elmer, but he knew that would just distract him and then he'd never finish his work. He thought about grabbing a snack, but he wasn't hungry. He stretched out his legs and sighed. He hung his head, but then his eyes widened. There was something on his leg. Focusing on it a little better, he saw it was a small heart. His soulmate. He'd never seen anything show up on his thigh before, but he smiled nonetheless. He grabbed a pen and drew a heart next to the one from his soulmate. Then a word showed up, and Race’s smile widened.

_Hey._

It wasn't much, but it was something more than a heart or smiley face.

_Hey._

Race responded. They kept talking, though they still weren't saying much. Neither of them said their name or anything else about them, really. They talked about school, though, and soon Race's leg was covered in ink and he wasn't upset anymore. They ended the conversation and Race went back to his French homework. It still wasn't easy and he still had trouble with it, but he was in a good mood now, thanks to his soulmate. They should talk more often, Race decided.


	4. It's Really You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race finally get's a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another mention of Race's mom in this chapter, just a warning!

It wasn't that long until Jack invited Davey to sit with the group for lunch. They were walking into the cafeteria together, as they'd done for a while now. Davey had told him he didn't want to leave his friends, so Jack said that they could come over and sit with them too if they wanted. Davey had looked over and saw all of his friends at the table already. Jack pointed to his table and told him that if they wanted they could come over and sit, then went to the table without him. Jack had told everyone when he came to sit down that they might be joined by a few extras. Race didn't care much, the more the merrier. In a few minutes a group of boys came over to the table, led by a boy with dark hair and blue eyes. The boy that sat next to Cute Boy Albert in first period. Race froze when he saw Albert in the small group walking over. Jack must have seen him too, because he looked at Race and raised his eyebrows. Race thought that somehow, he planned this. Albert was looking at Race, but turned away when Race looked at him. The boy from his first period, who he now knew as Davey, introduced himself. Then he started introducing the other guys with first and last name. Although, he was still using what Race assumed were nicknames.

“Is that really necessary, Davey?” The boy who was introduced as Blink, asked him.

“What, I can't be formal? Let me have this.” He went through everyone and said their names, and when he got to Albert, Race’s jaw dropped.

“And finally, Albert. Albert DaSilva.” He gave them all a small smile.

“At your service.” Elmer looked to Race, he'd told him the name before, but he was dumbfounded. It took him a second to be able to actually form words.

“Albert? Oh my God, it's… really you?” Albert gave him an awkward smile.

“Hey… Tony.” Race blushed a little. Everyone began sitting down, and Albert sat down on the side of Race opposite of Elmer.

“Oh, jeez, nobody has called me that in a while. Well, my aunt and cousin but that's different.” Albert reached a hand up and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Oh, if you don't want me to call you that I can-”

“No, no, no! It's fine, really. I'm just so used to people calling me Race now. You can still call me Tony, though, if you want.” Race blushed. The truth was, he just liked hearing him say it again. He couldn't believe it was actually him.

“Alright, cool.” Albert smiled at him.

“Okay, now I do have a question, did you know it was me this whole time?” Albert blushed and looked away.

“Uh, yeah…?” He gave him a nervous smile. Race furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why didn't you come talk to me, tell me or something?” Davey decided to cut into the conversation.

“Yeah, Albert, why didn't you.” He gave Albert a sly smirk.

“You shut up before I dunk your head into your mashed potatoes.” Davey put his hands up in surrender and went back to his previous conversation with Jack, Crutchie, and Katherine.

“Uh, the reason I didn't was because I was kind of nervous? I didn't know if you recognized me or if you even remembered me at all because of how long ago it was.” Race laughed a little, and Albert frowned.

“I definitely remember you, but you're right, I didn't recognize you. You don't really look like you did in kindergarten. You got- you look good.” Race had to catch himself before he said something embarrassing. Albert turned away to try to conceal his blush.

“Thanks man, you look good too.” They laughed. They kept talking about random stuff all throughout lunch, catching up. They still got along super well, it was almost like they weren't separated for about eight years. Eventually, Albert brought up why Race left in the first place. He couldn't remember, he wasn't even sure if he was told at all. Race's face dropped and he looked away nervously.

“Oh, Tony, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if it's personal or something.” Race took a deep breath.

“No it's fine, it's been a while anyway. It was my mom. She… she wasn't too great after we started kindergarten and only got worse. I was taken from her and my aunt took me in. She lived too far so I had to switch schools.” Race shrugged.

“Jesus, Tony, I'm sorry.” Race shrugged again, it was a while ago that it happened, he was alright.

“No, it's alright. My aunt is great and I have a great older cousin. The only thing really upsetting about the whole thing was having to move schools and never see you again, but hey, now here you are! It's cool.” He smiled at him, and Albert smiled back. They went back to talking about other things, but soon the lunch bell rang, signalling it was time to head to their next classes. Race sighed.

“Lunch is too short.” Albert nodded.

“You got that right.” Race grabbed his stuff and they walked back to the entrance to the cafeteria. Race’s face lit up.

“You should come over to my place sometime! You free this weekend?” Race hoped he was, he wanted to hang out with him soon.

“I should be! I'd have to ask my mom.” He smiled at him.

“Alright! Talk to you tomorrow, Albert!” Race called to him as the walked in opposite directions down the hall. Albert waved and turned around to head to his class. Race jogged to catch up to Elmer.

“Hey man, there you are.” Elmer said as Race stopped at his side.

“Yup, here I am, sorry. I was a little busy during lunch.” Elmer smirked at him.

“I saw that. So that _is_ your Albert, huh?” Race groaned.

“You do not get to rub it in my face that it's him just because you said it was possible before. Also, don't call him my Albert, he isn't _mine_.” Elmer raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“The blush on your cheeks says you want him to be.” Race blushed harder.

“I do not! Shut up!” Elmer laughed at him. Race was red all the way to their history class.

Thankfully, Albert was free that weekend and his mom said he could go to Race’s. Race was really excited. Albert rode the bus with Race that Friday and after it stopped at Race’s stop they got off and walked to his apartment complex. The whole time they argued about superheroes. Albert was a Marvel fan, but Race liked DC.

“Okay I can agree that Marvel has been making better movies than DC, but Wonder Woman? That was so good.” Albert rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I'll give you Wonder Woman, but DC also had Suicide Squad.” Race scoffed.

“Suicide Squad was not as bad of a movie as everyone said it was. I enjoyed it.” Albert fake gagged. “Hey! Have you even seen it?” 

“No, I haven't actually. I don't know if I want to, though.” Race groaned.

“You can't say it's a bad movie if you haven't even seen it!” Albert raised his eyebrows.

“Well then you can't say you don't like Guardians of the Galaxy since you haven't seen it.” Race let out a sound of frustration. 

“You're the worst.” Race glared up at Albert, who happened to be taller. This also frustrated Race.

“You're cute when you're frustrated.” Albert smiled as he said it but it quickly fell from his face when he realized what he'd said. Race’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a shade of pink. Race wasn't sure how to respond. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

“I am not, I'm angry and intimidating.” He went back to glaring at Albert, who let out a silent breath of relief that Race had just brushed it off.

“Yeah, sure you are. Anyway, case winner right here. DC has Superman, and Superman sucks.” Race nodded his head.

“That I can agree with. Superman is garbage. Batman is where it's at.” They made it to the apartment complex by then and were heading up to the fourth floor.

“Ugh, Melody is already gonna be home.” Albert laughed as he started trudging slower to the apartment.

“Wait, if she drives to and from school, why doesn't she take you?” Race snorted.

“She doesn't drive me anywhere.” Soon they were at the fourth floor and they made their way quickly to Race's door. When they got there, Race pushed the door open.

“I'm home!” He yelled into the seemingly empty apartment. There was a muffled call from someplace further into the apartment.

“I wish you weren't!” Race huffed.

“Fight me, Mel! Also, Albert's here!” Race heard Melody’s door open and suddenly she appeared in the lounge area.

“So this is the kid you haven't stopped talking about?” Race blushed and sent Melody a death glare.

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding. He mentioned you a few times. I'm Melody, nice to meet you.” She did something that looked sort of like a salute and walked to the kitchen. Race rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. 

“Oh! X-Men, you can't say the X-Men are bad I mean, come on.” Race laughed, suddenly Melody was heard from the kitchen.

“This dude likes Marvel? I like him already!” Race huffed.

“Melody why do you always insist on tormenting me when I have friends over?” She came back around into the lounge area, now with an apple.

“It's my job.” She went back to her room though and left them alone.

“Okay, anyways, the X-Men are alright. I'll give you that.” 

They talked for a while more until Race’s aunt got home. She came in and almost immediately started talking to Albert. She didn't talk for long though, because she went into the kitchen to make dinner. While she was in there, Albert and Race went back to talking. They had been talking about video games they liked. Race was big on Nintendo, and Albert liked Nintendo but they weren't his favorite. He'd challenge anyone in Super Smash Bros or Mario Kart anyday, though. Race had told him that if they were to play either, Albert would lose. Albert wasn't too sure about that, he was pretty good. The conversation continued for a little while before Race's aunt called that dinner was done. She called everyone to the table and they all sat down to eat. She had made chicken fettuccine alfredo and it was really good.

“Albert, will you be staying the night? I can't remember if that's what Race said or not.” Albert wiped his mouth before speaking.

“Uh, yes ma’am.” Race snorted and his aunt laughed.

“Oh God, I don't think I'm old enough to be called ma’am yet, am I? Call me Jen.” She smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Now, since you are staying the night, Tony, have you figured out where he's going to sleep?” Race rolled his eyes.

“Auntie, you act like I've never had a friend over before. I still have that futon folded up in my closet I can bring out.” She looked confused.

“Didn't we throw that out?” Race nodded.

“The old one, but then you got a new one.” The realization flashed across her face.

“Oh, right, okay then. You should pull that out and set it up after you finish your dinner.” Race nodded.

“I will.”

Dinner continued with a casual conversation between all of them, and then when they were finished Melody took the plates to the sink to wash them. It was her turn, thankfully. Race then took Albert to his room and he pulled the futon out of his closet and set it down on the floor. He then grabbed a few blankets from the mountain of them he had on his bed and laid them out on it. He grabbed a pillow from their hallway closet for him as well, and then the bed was set. Melody invited the two of them back out to the lounge area to watch a movie with her and Race's aunt, but they declined. They were already pretty tired, so they decided to stay in Race's room. Albert had brought his backpack into his room, and grabbed the pajamas he had packed at the bottom of all of his school books. Race pointed him to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas while he was in there. When Albert came back he shut the door and turned off the light and they both climbed into bed. Race in his and Albert the futon. They started talking about random stuff and as they got more tired, the conversation transitioned into them talking about soulmates.

“I don't know who they are, but I know I'm going to love them.” Albert said, slightly muffled by the pillow.

“Same here. I've already decided my soulmate is pretty adorable.” Albert chuckled tiredly.

“You talk with your soulmate? You know, like write back and forth on your skin?” Race shook his head, but he didn't think Albert could see from where he was at.

“No. I've had one conversation with them at this point, but I didn't learn anything about them. It's mostly just little doodles on our arms.” Race smiled, thinking about his soulmate.

“Yeah, same here. I want to talk to them more though, learn more about them. I was the one that initiated conversation the only time we've talked, though.” Race hummed.

“Yeah, same, although I wasn't the one who initiated it. Why don't you initiate another conversation again? You do that, and I'll initiate one with mine.”

“Alright, sure. Sounds like a plan. Maybe if we talk more, I'll learn more about them. I already think they're pretty great, but I want to know their personality more.” Race let out a little chuckle.

“You haven't even met your soulmate and you already seem to love them a lot.” Race found it admirable. He knew he'd love his soulmate when they met, and if he talked to them more beforehand and learned more about them he'd probably love them even before they met, but he didn't know if he'd say it was love for him just yet.

“Of course I do! I already love them, whoever they are, and I just can't wait to meet them.” A little part of Race wished that he had been Albert’s soulmate. He knew it was stupid, but he did. He'd only just begun talking to him again but it felt like they'd still been friends through the eight year gap and nothing changed. Not only that, he was really cute. Also, really funny. There were just so many things about Albert that he knew he liked already. He wasn't his soulmate, though. He had his own soulmate though, and whoever they were, Race would be happy with them. He knew he would be. Albert yawned, and then so did Race.

“It's late, let's go to sleep, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Race moved around a bit on his bed until he was comfortable.

“Goodnight, Albert.”

“Goodnight, Tony.”


	5. And They Were Soulmates! Oh my God They Were Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk I'm tired and a summary is not coming to me, this is the end of the fic, enjoy!

Race and Albert got a lot closer as time went by. It really did feel like they had been friends the whole time and never lost contact. Albert was honestly so happy to be talking with him again. Thanks to Race’s friend- and quickly becoming Albert’s friend as well- Mush and his polaroid camera, they each had two new pictures of them to hang on their walls, now present day. Albert, in all honesty, looked at his a lot. Everybody had all gone out to hang out in a small nearby park. Everybody meaning Race, Albert, Elmer, Jack, Crutchie, Davey, Mush, Blink, Specs, Romeo, Katherine, and Sarah, Davey’s sister. They were all hanging out together, and Mush had brought his camera. He had mostly been taking pictures with Blink though, who he'd gotten close to recently. At one point though, Race ran up to where Mush was, dragging Albert by the hand. He asked him if they could take some pictures with his camera, and that he'd buy him another pack of refills if he wanted. He said it wasn't necessary and that they could take some. Albert had looked at Race, confused.

“Come on, Al! The only pictures we have together are the ones from kindergarten and first grade, we need some recent pictures!” Albert laughed, but agreed.

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Race beamed.

“Okay, now how do you want to take the pictures? We’re gonna take two, one for me and one for you.” Albert thought for a second.

“I don't know, I'm down for whatever.” He shrugged. Race groaned.

“That's not helpful. Just, come here.” Race pulled Albert into his side and wrapped an arm around behind his neck and made a peace sign. Albert laughed at him and looked at the camera as he snapped the picture. The picture popped out and Race grabbed it and waited for it to develop. When it did, he smiled.

“This one is so good! Okay, one more. You take this one.” He handed the camera to Albert and he took it. Albert wasn't too sure what to do for the picture. He just wrapped an arm around Race and smiled. Race held up double peace signs this time and smiled really wide. Albert snapped the picture and then waited for it to develop. He looked at it once it did, and he really liked it. 

“These are both pretty great pictures. Which one do you want?” Albert thought for a moment.

“I'm pretty partial to the one I took, you?” Albert liked that one because Race was smiling wider in it and he looked really cute.

“Great, because I'm pretty partial to the one I took as well.” They both placed their pictures in their pockets and gave the camera back to Mush. It was that same day that Race stole Albert's hat and had him chase him all around to get it back.

“Tony! Give me my hat back!” They were both pretty fast, but Race was just slightly faster, and with a head start, Albert couldn't catch up. Eventually Race tired out though and he stopped back at the group, huffing and puffing. He placed the hat on his head and flopped down to sit on the ground. Soon, Albert came back to the group as well, equally as tired. He flopped down next to Race. Albert was going to ask for his hat back, but it looked good on him.

“Here, you want it back now?” Race reached to take it off but Albert stopped him.

“No, it's fine. You look good with it on.” Race flushed a light shade of pink.

“Well thanks man.” It wasn't until later that they realized Mush had snapped a picture right as Race took the hat from Albert's head. Mush kept that one though, said he was making an album with everyone that he'd show at the end of the school year and the picture would be going in it. 

That wasn't the last time Race took something from Albert though. He'd somehow ended up with a hoodie of his as well, and then another one of his hats, this time a beanie. Albert was okay with it though, because Race in his hoodie was very cute. He was afraid he might run out of hats, though. It also wasn't until he showed up wearing it to school one day that Albert realized he stole one of his flannels. He wasn't sure if it was his at first, but as he examined it closer and seeing that it was a little too big on Race, he saw that it looked exactly like one that he had. He had asked if it was his and Race blushed before replying that yes, it was. Albert didn't even ask how he had gotten it, he just went along with it. He also let him keep it because wow Race looked really cute in it. Like, really cute. 

Albert wasn't alone in getting closer with people. Mush and Blink were getting closer as well. As well as Jack, Crutchie, and Davey. Although, pretty early into them becoming closer friends, Davey discovered a problem. Albert was of course the person he went to. Apparently Jack had already met his soulmate, it was Crutchie. See, Davey had been crushing on Jack pretty hard. Even if he wasn't his soulmate he was hoping something could come out of it, but he already met his soulmate and they were happy. It wasn't until later that Davey got more upset at the fact he didn't just like Jack, he liked Crutchie now as well. He didn't know what he was going to do, because they both were each other’s soulmates. He hated that he just had to start liking both of them. Even his sister, Sarah, had met her soulmate. It was Katherine.

“Albert. I'm hopeless. Everyone else has found their soulmate, and I'm stuck being alone.” Albert raised an eyebrow at Davey, who happened to be slumped on Albert's bed.

“Not everyone. Mush and Blink haven't found theirs.” Davey gave him a deadpan look.

“They're each other's soulmate, they just haven't figured it out yet.” Albert was shocked.

“What? How do you know?” Davey rolled his eyes.

“I have eyes. They have the same stuff written on their arms in the same places all the time. Somehow they haven't noticed yet, though.” Albert hummed. He honestly didn't know.

“Well I haven't found my soulmate yet! We'll be alone together.” Davey raised his eyebrows at Albert.

“I thought you and Race…?” Albert blushed.

“Tony? No, he's not my soulmate.” Davey smirked.

“You guys act an awful lot like a couple. I mean, jeez, he wears some of your clothes.” Albert looked away from Davey's face.

“Yeah well we're just good friends. It's almost like we weren't separated for that eight year gap. It's great.” Albert smiled, but it wasn't fully there. Davey looked like he wanted to say more but he didn't.

A few weeks later, Davey learned that he had two soulmates. A week after that, he learned who they were. Soon he, Jack, and Crutchie started dating. Albert was just happy he could stop whining to him about the other two now. Mush and Blink finally noticed that they were soulmates too, or maybe someone told them, Albert wasn't sure. Now Albert was the only one who hadn't found his, but he was okay with that.

Aside from Race, Albert was also getting closer with his soulmate. After he and Race sort of made the ‘deal’ to try and talk more to their soulmates, they actually did it. Albert and his soulmate had been talking a lot more recently, and he was liking them more and more. They normally talked after school on their legs, there was more room. On the occasion that they would write on their arms, they agreed to wash it off afterwards. They both knew they had school, and they didn't want their friends teasing them or anything. Albert didn't really think any of his friends would, but just in case. They also wanted to keep their conversations private, just between them. It felt nicer that way. It was always nice when Albert would get back home and see, somewhere, his soulmate asking how his day had been. It always made Albert so happy.

As time went on, Davey kept teasing Albert about Race. Albert hated it. Well, what he actually hated was how obvious he apparently was. Or maybe Davey was just very perceptive. He could pick up on even the slightest thing and tease him for it. It was awful. Honestly the worst times in Albert's young life. Albert always countered Davey’s teasing saying that he loved his soulmate, but that wouldn't stop Davey. He was still going head strong. 

“Okay sure, maybe you love your soulmate, but you can't deny that you like Race. You can like other people and still love your soulmate.” Albert scowled at him.

“I can deny it, and I will, because I don't like him!” Davey sighed.

“I’m just saying, Albert. I mean, I liked Jack before I met my soulmates.”

“He's one of them, though.”

“Not the point. The point is, it's not unusual to like people before your soulmate. We’re human, we're made to love. Sure there's the one person who we share our skin with and will eventually share the rest of our lives with, but before that happens why not be human and love?” Albert groaned.

“I do love. I love my soulmate. End of story.”

“You're so annoying.”

“You still put up with me though.”

“That I do.”

Maybe halfway into the school year, Albert and his soulmate were talking very often, though it was still only really at home. There were occasional little things here and there that they wrote during class, but they were small things and never too much. It was winter though, so long sleeves and big jackets were coming out, so it was easier. They still didn't talk often at school. Until one day. Albert rolled up the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing to make it easier to write. He was in his second period of the day. As he was writing some notes, he saw a sentence show up on his arm. He blinked at it for a second, but he grabbed out a pen to respond.

_I'm bored, can you chat?_

_Well I am currently just writing notes for class, so sure._

They talked for a little while, and before Albert knew it he had a good amount of ink on his arm and class was over. He'd have to get the notes from Blink. He rolled his sleeves down and headed to third period, art, which he had with Race. Race was wearing the hoodie he stole from Albert, and he had been since the weather kept getting colder. He said it was warmer than any of his jackets and hoodies. Albert, as usual, was there before Race, but he showed up soon after and sat next to him. Specs and Jack showed up not too long after. They talked for a while before the teacher went up to the front and started class. They were currently working on a weird project for the end of the semester, which was coming up after their winter break. Albert wasn't really an arty guy, but he took the class for the credit. It was worth it though, because it meant another class he had with Race. It was over after the semester and they switched classes though, so he hoped he'd still have Race in his third period.

During his fourth period, his soulmate talked to him more. He wasn't sure if the message came in his third period and he missed it, but he saw it when he went into his fourth and rolled up his sleeves once more. By the time fourth was over, his whole arm was covered in pen. He rolled his sleeve back down and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. He saw Race was already at the table when he got there, so he sat down next to him. Some of the other guys from the group were already at the table too, and they were currently in mid-conversation. It seemed that Davey, Race, and Specs were arguing with Jack that the moon was not bigger in Santa Fe. Albert shook his head. He still didn't know why Jack was obsessed with Santa Fe, and when he had asked Race, he said he didn't know either. He just was.

“Jack, the moon scientifically cannot be bigger in Santa Fe. No matter what, the moon is the same distance from Earth. The only way it'd be bigger would be if it was somehow closer only to Santa Fe, but it's not. That’s not possible.” Race was smiling, but he had stood up at this point. He was getting ready for a serious debate.

“How do you know it isn't closer though?” Race groaned and rolled his sleeves up. Albert saw his arm was written on all over, but he didn't think twice about it, as Race got back into it.

“Because, Jack. The Earth's orbit keeps it in one place. It isn't magically closer to Santa Fe. It's impossible.” Jack sighed.

“Fine. It's not bigger in Santa Fe, but it appears bigger.” Race sighed and sat down.

“I'm done.” He slouched over onto the table. He turned his head towards Albert.

“Hey, Al.” His voice was muffled a little because his cheek was pressed against the table. 

“It still amazes me just how much you love science, specifically space.” Race sat up and smiled.

“I've been fascinated with space for a while, just about since the first time I stepped out on the small balcony, patio, thing in my aunt's apartment.” Albert chuckled.

“It's cool, though, space is rad. You just know so much about-” Albert stopped. He looked at Race's arm again. He saw that it had a lot of writing on it before but just brushed it off. Now that Race’s arm was sitting still and a little closer, he looked at it again. It was the same writing on Albert's arm. The same conversation. It was all the same. Albert felt like he couldn't breathe. Race looked at him, concerned.

“Al? You okay? Al, talk to me buddy.” Albert took a deep breath. He was still in a bit of shock. He decided to just show Race rather than try to say it out loud. He wasn't sure he'd be able to if he tried. He rolled up his sleeve and showed Race his ink-covered arm. Race looked at him confused for a second, but looked down to read. It didn't take long for Race's eyes to widen, and he looked up at Albert.

“Holy- oh my God. Albert, I-” Race was speechless, which Albert didn't know was possible. Albert was very happy with this new realization, but he wasn't sure if Race was. He couldn't read the expression on his face, he was staring down at Albert’s arm. After a second he cleared his throat and spoke again.

“I can't believe it. I can't believe you're my soulmate, oh my God. That's crazy, I mean, I sort of hoped it was you, but I thought it was impossible.” Race's voice was only a whisper. He looked up and smiled at Albert, and he smiled back just as wide.

“I kinda hoped it was you, too, if I'm being honest.” Race beamed. He grabbed Albert's hand and held it with his own.

“You remember our conversation in my room soon after we started talking again? We were talking about soulmates?” Albert thought for a second.

“Kind of, yeah.” Race smirked.

“Well, you said that whoever you soulmate was, you already loved them. Seemed pretty strong in your stance there as well.” Albert blushed a little.

“Yeah? So?” Race leaned into Albert.

“So, Al, you love me, huh?” His smirk turned into a cheeky grin and Albert rolled his eyes.

“Ah, shut up.” He shoved him a little with his side.

“I don't think I will. You love me, you love me!” Albert chuckled at him.

“You say that as if you don't love me. As your soulmate, should I be nervous?” Race scowled at him.

“No. Of course I do, you bum.” Albert laughed and Race leaned his head on his shoulder. Albert pulled his hand away from Race’s and wrapped his arm around him instead. Someone else at the table finally noticed something was going on between the two of them. It was Jack.

“Hey, am I missing something between you two?” Davey started laughing at him.

“Jack, are you blind? There's been something going on between the two of them since they met again.” Jack shrugged dramatically.

“Sorry, Dave, guess I was a little busy with my attention somewhere else.” Davey blushed. Race rolled his eyes.

“You two are insufferable. Anyways, me and Albert are soulmates!” He announced it to the table. 

“It would be Albert and I, actually.” Albert cut in, and Race glared at him.

“Okay well I'm the math genius, words aren't my specialty.” Albert laughed at him.

Albert honestly couldn't believe it. Race and his story was sort of a crazy one. How many people can say they technically met their soulmate at age three? Then they were apart for eight years and then happened to go to the same high school. That alone seemed impossible. Then they realized they were soulmates. It was crazy. Albert was happy, though. He'd quietly hoped it would be Race, but thought that it was just so unlikely. Apparently, it wasn't. Albert was almost certain he'd end up not meeting his soulmate until he was older, in his twenties or thirties maybe. He met his in high school though, kind of, and he was one of his best friends. He believed that wasn't so unlikely though, he'd heard many stories of people who had met their soulmates early on in life. As early as three years old, Albert wasn't so sure. He was happy he did though, and he was very happy that his soulmate was Antonio “Racetrack” Higgins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall want to talk to me about this fic, ask questions, or just yell with me about these dumb boys, my tumblr is bentylershook ! (Also, P.S. It wasn't mentioned in the fic but Spelmer? Totally happened.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hit me up on tumblr @bentylershook to scream about these boys with me thanks


End file.
